


Warmth

by Grace_Logan



Category: Days - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert if you haven't read the manga up to at least chapter 30ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Tsukushi's front door rattled beneath Kazama's fist.

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi open up!"

Backed by the rest of the team he relentlessly beat his fist against the dark wood, calling out for his teammate whom nobody had seen hide nor hair of since their loss against Saku high. He was avoiding facing them, facing their, his loss, he was scared. Probably thinking they would kick him off the team or that they were all angry with him.

They weren't, and they would never abandon him because of that.

Soft padding of feet on floorboards couldn't be heard over Kazama's racket and he stumbled forward suddenly, unready for when the door was unexpectedly slowly pulled partially open revealing their dishevelled and beaten down teammate.

His tired, stressed eyes seemed to lighten as they registered his team and he gave them a weak smile as guilt gleamed in his gaze.

"Ah, Kazama-kun, everyone, sorry uh-."

Kazama righted himself and set a piercing stare on Tsukushi's timid form.

"Why haven't you been in school Tsukushi? You haven't contacted me or anyone else on the team, you don't feel bad because of our last game right? Nobody's mad at you or blames you. You're not going to get punished or kicked from the team if you come to school I promise."

"Kazama-kun..." Tsukushi became more exasperated as Kazama continued as if he hadn't heard him, not letting him get a word in to justify his sudden absence.

"We'd never do that right Mizuki?" Kazama rushed ahead in his speech before Mizuki even had a chance to draw breath to respond. "In fact, we've all been really worried about you because you haven't been coming to school or practice."

"Kazama-kun-"

"Everyone skipped practice today so we could come and get you back Tsukushi-"

" **Kazama-kun!** " Tsukushi yelled, frustration reaching a breaking point. Kazama closed his mouth and stared down at Tsukushi silently, finally waiting for him to speak.

"The game isn't why I've been away from school, and I know you guys wouldn't push me off the team or be angry at me.. Though I wish you would at least a little..." Their conversation lapsed into silence at that, Tsukushi retreating mentally as he no doubt replayed that fatal last goal. He shook his head to dispel the thought after a moment and grew sombre. His gaze glued itself to the floor by his feet.

"Actually, something came up at home and I have to take some time off to deal with it. I don't think I'll be able to come back for a while, just until everything settles down." He said. Behind him lay a silent house, shrouded in cold darkness, empty.

"Tsukushi, are you ok? What's going on?" Kazama sounded worried, Tsukushi's eyes left the group and swept over the team. They  _all_ looked worried.

He opened his mouth to reply, to tell Kazama and reassure the team that he'd be fine. But he was cut off by the blaring tone of his home phone.

"Ah, sorry. I have to get that. Please feel free to come in." He said, turning away and jogging down the hall towards the echoing ring. The boys glanced at each other, shifting from foot to foot in awkward indecision. Do they go in, or do they awkwardly wait on Tsukushi's doorstep until he comes back?

The ring tone cut off and Tsukushi's soft voice filtered down to them mutedly. "Hello?.. Yes this is Tsukamoto Tsukushi... Ah doctor Yazumi, how is my sister?"

Kazama pushed the door back against the wall and stepped into the genkan. He moved off to the side as the others filed in behind him and followed his lead, stepping to the side and taking off their shoes, lining them neatly against the wall beside Tsukushi's solitary runners, and quietly tromping down the hall to Tsukushi's voice.

"Ah... I see." His voice was strange to their ears. It didn't tremble nor pique in note but something in his tone simply wasn't right.

"Thank you for your efforts doctor Yazumi. I'll.. I'll come by tomorrow to... see her off."

Their hearts sunk. That voice, that tone, that small waver. What were they hearing?

Tsukushi gave a thick hum into the receiver in reply to whatever doctor Yazumi had said as they all stopped at the end of the hall and peered into the half light, watching Tsukushi.

"Goodbye doctor Yazumi." The phone was listlessly dropped back onto the bracket. They stood in silence. Tsukushi with his trembling back facing them, hunched shoulders and bowed head. Fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Tsukushi-" One hand rose to cover his face, he let out a shaky breath and drew one in, too quickly, let it out and sucked in another. Mizuki moved passed his teammates, swiftly crossing to Tsukushi's side. He paused, taken aback by that which was hidden to their team. The sadness, the grief, the gut wrenching _despair_ twisting Tsukushi's expression. The tears running down his cheeks, dropping to the floorboards beneath his feet. Eyes tightly clenched to hide what Mizuki knew would be soul shattering anguish glistened with tears and utter heartache.

Tsukushi felt a warm, heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder. As it turned him he glanced up and was unsurprised, but wholly grateful, to find Mizuki standing before him. He glimpsed his team standing across the sullen room as he was drawn into Mizuki's warm hug. In his shivering heart he felt a small sliver of warmth slither in and take root.


End file.
